


rain

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SASO fill for this <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5089310#cmt5089310">this picture of Rin crying.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> i might edit this later I'M CUTTING IT REAL CLOSE POSTING THIS

It’s raining. Rin’s plans for the afternoon are ruined. He doesn’t mind, not when Haru’s hot breath is tickling his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Haru is trying but failing to push himself into Rin. Rin takes pity on him and wraps his legs around Haru’s waist, helps push him in. He sighs in contentment when Haru is fully seated.

“Tight.” Haru is panting from effort. Rin wriggles his ass. Haru’s eyes squeeze shut and lets out a low hiss. “Stop that.”

“Make me.” Rin’s grin is feral. The room is hot, he’s hot, rain is pounding against the window. He feels restless, impatient.

Haru kisses him, a distraction, but one he doesn’t mind. He matches Haru’s lips greedily, pulling him closer, until he’s completely wrapped himself around Haru, arms and legs holding him tightly, as if Haru might spring away from him at any moment if he doesn’t hold on.

“Rin.” A ripple of excitement runs through him as Haru begins to move his hips. Rin loosens his grip just enough to let Haru move unimpeded. His hips raise on their own, searching for the perfect angle. He tenses when they find it, feels himself tightening further around Haru.

“Rin.” Haru kisses his neck, his jaw, his face. His eye are shinning, even in the dim light of the room. “Rin, you’re beautiful.” His words are not sweet platitudes; Haru isn’t that type of person. He means it with every fiber of his being, it’s obvious by his expression. He’s in awe of Rin, as though this is the first time he’s seen Rin this way, eyes bright, face flushed in pleasure, but it’s not, it’s not even close, and it makes something inside of Rin twist up in joy.

“Haru,” he cries out, “Haru—“ His next words get caught in his throat; everything is suddenly too much. Haru lets out a small sound the reverberates through Rin’s body. Rin is tightening around him even more. He can feel Haru’s heart beating, fast and strong.

“I love you,” Haru says. It’s not the first time he’s said it, but Rin savors it as though it is, let’s the sincerity of it settle in him.

“Me too, Haru. I lo—“ His back arches. He forgets how to speak, how to form words, how to think, how to be anything but a conduit of pleasure as Haru’s hips roll against him, his cock pounding against _that_ spot, that spot that seems to unravel Rin. The world is bursting with brightness, it’s not unlike when he’s swimming with Haru, but in a way that is so much _more_.

Time seems to jump out of sync. The next thing he knows Haru is kissing is the corners of his eyes; he’s crying.

“Rin?” Haru’s face hovers over him, worried.

“I love you.” Rin chokes down a sob. He’s not sad, he’s overwhelmed with a happiness that scares him because it’s not fragile. It’s a steady anchor, a beacon.

Haru’s mouth forms a circle, a surprised little, _oh!_ , as though this is the first time Rin has said it. It’s not, not even close, and it’s why Rin is so happy, so overwhelmed by Haru. He’s confident and shameless, but when Rin shows him slivers of his heart, Haru is nothing but innocent wonder and joy in return.


End file.
